A New Path
by TheGrandDisciple
Summary: When everything falls apart and becomes too much, Harry takes a sudden vacation to somewhere he's never been and runs into the last person he expected to see. What happens after an all night conversation and abandoning all his senses? Rated T for adult themes and language
1. Chapter 1

Harry apparated into his living room and let out a long sigh. He went to the loo to look at his eye in the mirror. He let out an irritated grunt when he saw that it was already turning black. He went to his ice box to find something cold. He knew Ron was going to be mad but never in his wildest did he think Ron had it in him strike him the way he did. The last time he could recall such a thing happening was during their sixth year at Hogwarts while Ron was under the heavy influence of a love potion.

He grabbed a pint of ice cream and held the side of the container against his eye. He exhaled when he felt the sensation of the cold against the swelling. He also took a spoon and sat down at his desk. A few minutes later he took the pint off of his eye and began eating the ice cream while trying to keep his mind on other things than the incident that had just transpired at The Leaky Cauldron. He began to look at the parchment in front of him for his job. It was to no avail so he put it away after putting a spoon full of ice cream in his mouth.

He pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. He looked around the flat he had been sharing with Ginny and knew he could not stand being at home any longer after everything that happened within the past few hours. He then remembered that he was officially on vacation since he had gotten off from work. He glanced up at a map he had up on the wall and wondered where a good place was to go on vacation to get away from it all. Even for at least a little while. He pointed his wand at a random spot on the map. It pointed at Sweden.

"Better place than any I suppose," he said aloud.

Before long he was packed and had his travel arranged. He apparated to the specific train station the Ministry told him to go to and was on his way to Sweden. He slept for most of the trip. The little while he was awake for, he just ate and read up on newly instated policies for apprehending Dark Wizards when muggles are present. When he got off the train, he took a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief. He was glad to be somewhere no one would expect him to be that was beautiful too. On his way to the hotel he was planning to stay at, he passed by a beautiful field and forest landscape. At the spur of the moment, he decided he would instead try camping in lieu of a hotel. It would be the first time he would be camping ever since he, Hermione and Ron were looking for Horcruxes.  
He got the gear necessary and was in a great spot with everything set up before nightfall. After he got the fire started with his wand, he sat down in his camping chair and for the first time ever, looked up at the stars. In that moment, he forgot about all of his troubles. From the events a mere few years ago with Voldemort to the incident that took place earlier that morning. It put a rare smile on his face. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he was euphoric.

As he lost himself in the beauty of his surroundings, his thoughts drifted again, once more to what had happened at The Leaky Cauldron. It didn't last long though as his attention was taken by the gentle, melodious and dreamy voice that he had not heard in a long time.

"Harry Potter? What are you doing here in Sweden?"

He looked over taken aback, "Luna? Merlin's beard!"

He jumped out out of his chair and hugged her. She hugged him back with a smile. He set up another chair for her and they both sat down after he gave her another hug. When the initial shock of the random encounter wore off, Harry composed himself and sat down with her.

Harry took a moment to look her over. Her dirty blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail that now hung down almost to her waist and her gray eyes nearly sparkled with the falling night. She was wearing a brown shirt with tanned short shorts and hiking boots. He took in her pale, Irish skin that helped extenuate her smile. He couldn't remember ever taking in her features before and couldn't figure out why he was doing it now. He continued to intently look at her as they sat down. All of her many features he had never noticed before stood out to him. He then remembered they were talking and brought himself back to the conversation.

"I did not at all expect that I would run into anyone here from Hogwarts. Least of all you. This is a very pleasant surprise," he said with a smile.

"I'm here looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkack's. So far I haven't found any or even a trace of them really," she said indifferently but also with a hint of disappointment.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Harry apologized.

"Oh it's quite alright Harry. I have only began searching for them again. First time since the summer after Dumbledore's Army," she replied calmly. "So what brought you all the way to Sweden? And what happened to your eye? It looks like a Dabberblimp collided with you."

Harry let out a sigh and held up his index finger. He went into his tent and came back with two bottles of Butter Beer. He offered one to Luna. She respectfully declined but asked for the cap to it. With a chuckle he handed her the cap and took a drink when he sat back down. He took another drink before turning to Luna. He found himself taking her in again when he saw that she still wore the necklace of Butter Beer caps. He shook his head and told himself that it was just because he had not seen her in some time.

"Well, I still have no idea what a Dabberblimp is, therefore I can assure you that's not what happened to my eye. Anyways, what led to my eye injury is a bit of a long story. So for the last while, I have been a touch unhappy at home. Things haven't been well with me and Ginny. Mostly because I have not been happy," Harry explained.

"Oh dear," Luna exclaimed with a touch of concern and then looked Harry in the eye. "Was it the Nargles telling you to be unhappy? Or did the Wrackspurts cause it? You two seemed so happy together before I left London to come here to look for the Snorkack's and other undocumented creatures," she noted with a serious tone.

Harry stared at her blankly for a moment and then smiled. "No, no. I'm rather certain it wasn't either of those. We were happy before you left. However, in the past year or two, Ginny has thrown herself so much into her Quidditch career and yet expressed her constant frustration and displeasure with me for devoting the same amount of time to the Aurors Department. When I brought up how it wasn't fair that I supported her and the time she devoted to make her career work but wasn't giving me the same support, we had the worst argument ever," Harry explained.

Luna placed a hand on his shoulder sympathetically. "That's terrible Harry. I never thought her to be the kind of person who feels she needs to control you. Though you have always been one to avoid arguments even it meant not saying what is on your mind."

Harry raised his eyebrows and took another sip of his Butter Beer. "Nice to see you're still as honest as ever. Despite how uncomfortable it may be," he trailed off.

She just grinned at his response. To Harry's surprise, she was looking on still paying attention to and interested in the conversation. He could not remember when she remained interested in conversations for more than a few moments. But not knowing how much longer he would have her attention he finished. He found himself actually enjoying the conversation too. Despite the negative premise that came with it.

"About a month ago I decided I could no longer handle the tension or the treatment and had it out with Ginny. She promised it would be different, but a few weeks later she was still getting mad when we apparated home at the same time after a sixteen hour day. After that argument I slept at the office for a few days and then decided I am _not_ going to marry her. I informed her this morning at The Leaky Cauldron that it's over, took back the engagement ring and told her that she needs to move out of the flat," he finished.

"Is that when the Nargles told her to hit you in the eye?" she asked as if dazed.

"Actually no. Ron was there when I had it out with Ginny. He said that I betrayed him and then he punched me. I didn't see it coming either. A part of me can't help but to think that I should have expected it though. After they left, I went home, couldn't stand being there and decided that since I am on vacation, to go somewhere that is not London. I pointed my wand at a map and it pointed here to Sweden. I just needed to get away you know?" he answered.

"So you decided to run away for a little bit?" she asked .

Harry took in a breath and nodded as he exhaled. "I guess I did in a way. At the same time I will be going back to London. I like to think of it as, I just stepped away for a tick. I needed to be away from everyone and everything. Hermione has been away for a while. She has her problems and deal going right now so I can't really turn to her. So leaving for a while for somewhere no one would look for me seemed like the best option at that moment."

"I get it. Going away and then coming back can give you a new perspective when you forget about the Nargles and Wrackspurts," she pointed out.

"You know, in times like this I wish I was invisible. Like I hope that no one realizes I'm gone and then I come back to London, no one will notice or care that I'm back," Harry admitted.

"I always imagine what it would be like to be invisible. I like to think that it would be like being free but trapped at the same time," Luna responded seemingly to no one in particular.

After a moment of silence, Harry finished his Butter Beer and clicked his tongue. "You know, let's move away from this and you tell me about your job so far trying to discover the new species you've been looking for. How many have you found and what are they called?"

Luna smiled and began telling Harry about how her journey had been going since she arrived in Sweden. Harry just became instantly interested. He tried to remember that he had just ended another relationship not even fourteen hours prior. That and he could not remember ever being interested in Luna. He spent the night telling himself that her story was interesting and that he was enjoying the company of someone who would not judge him. Or so he hoped wouldn't judge him.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up the next morning in his sleeping bag close by the fire. After he put his glasses on and sat up, he saw Luna brewing coffee and cooking breakfast on the fire. She handed him one of the aluminum cups after pouring coffee in it. He gladly took it with a smile. Luna returned his smile with one of her own. Making his own smile grow wider and a feeling he could not explain overcome him. They sat in a peaceful silence while he drank his coffee and she cooked. His thoughts went back to the pleasantness of the many conversations they had had the prior night about everything and nothing. Before long he he looked back at Luna and the scent of breakfast filled his nostrils.

"Smells delicious. What are you cooking?" he asked.

"Just some ham and eggs," she replied with a smile. "Oh by the way, thank you for letting me sleep in the tent. That was very kind of you. You're very much a gentleman for sleeping outside and not pushing sleeping in the tent with me."

Harry smiled and shook his head. "It was no problem what so ever Luna. Your tent went missing and I wasn't going to make you sleep out here with the temperature being what it was. It really was no bother. I only had to cast two warming charms the whole night," he replied with a chuckle.

They just smiled at each other for a moment longer when she handed him an aluminum plate of food. No words were exchanged while they ate. He couldn't help but to look up and smile at her occasionally. When she wasn't paying attention. Shortly after they finished eating, Luna began to check everything in her bag. Harry was slightly disappointed. He had enjoyed having someone to have an actual conversation with and was not ready for the time to be over.

"You're leaving already?" he asked with his disappointment being heard.

"I will be shortly. I must continue looking for the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and whatever else may inhabit these parts," she answered with some excitement.

"Well that is important for your job I suppose," he reluctantly admitted. "It was great catching up with you though. I hope to do so again before I leave Sweden,"

"It was great. I really enjoyed our conversations. It was nice to have some company for once," she replied.

He looked around for a moment when an idea came to his mind. "Well, the day is still early Luna. Are you sure you have to leave now? Perhaps we can keep each other company for a few more hours? I can teach you some helpful spells I learned recently. Some I made up. Then we can have lunch and you can head out after that in the afternoon? When most creatures in these parts might be a tad bit more active?" Harry suggested.

Luna looked thoughtful as if in a possible daze for a moment, "Why not? It _would_ be best to find them while they are active. Here let me show you how I document them."  
She sat down in the camping chair next to Harry's and began to show him pictures of the creatures she had found so far. She showed him how she documented the creatures she found and the process of classifying them. When she was finished showing him how everything worked for her job, they ate lunch. While they ate, Harry explained how things in the Auror Department worked in between taking bites of his food. It did not take long for him to notice the starry expression on Lunas face. The look that meant she noticeably lost interest in the discussion. Harry found himself surprisingly more amused by that than upset as he normally would be.

She looked back over to see him chuckling. He told her to never mind and they spent more time in silence. When they finished eating and explaining the workings of their respective professions, Harry began showing her some of the new spells he had learned and made up since he began working in the Aurors Department. Just like with Dumbledore's Army, she caught on quickly. Just like in fifth year, he was impressed by how quickly she learned the spells. He knew that he would not be able to stall her for much longer, so he took the most time teaching her a spell that conjured invisible walls to get in the way of who or whatever you're pursuing.

Luna learned it within two hours. When they were finished doing the spells, Luna started to pack up her stuff once more. Harry let out a defeated sigh and helped her finish packing her stuff. After the tent was packed, he told her she could keep it since she lost hers. She tried to decline but he would not hear it. He reminded her that he could easily purchase a new one. They got the rest of their things packed up and the fire put out. She gave him a hug and thanked him again.

He wished he could find a way to convince her to camp out there one more night but knew he couldn't. She was very devoted to her job and that, along with the changes he saw her made him proud. But he still could not shake the feeling of being sad to see her leave. She was the first person in a long time to really listen to him and talk to him. Not at him. He just wanted to have that for one more night. He was feeling a wave of emotions and feelings on top of all that within himself that he had not felt in a very long time. He had to ignore it for the time being when Luna gave him another hug.

"Well that's everything. Thank you for the friendly ear Luna. Best of luck finding your creatures," he told her with a half smile.

"Thank you Harry. I hope that things work out for you," she replied with her smile remaining.

Luna began to head off towards the forest. He watched her for a moment and then turned to head off himself. Suddenly he heard her call out, "Harry! Harry wait!" He turned around to see Luna looking at him with a smile.  
"I just thought about how much I have enjoyed having company since last night. It was nice to have someone other than Nargles and Thestrals to talk with. I was wondering if perhaps, you would like to continue to keep me company while you're here in Sweden?"

His heart began to race. He told himself it was the excitement of having more time with an old friend he never got the chance to really get to know back in the day. The shock and excitement lasted for a moment longer. Then Harry remembered that he still needed to give an answer. He composed himself quickly and looked at her with a smile, "I'd love to!" Luna's airy smile grew wider. "Really?"

"Of course Luna. It sounds fantastic! I'm ready when you are!" he replied with even more enthusiasm.

He walked up to and then along side her as they headed east.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the end of the second week. Harry and Luna had been consistently on the move. They were three days away from Norway. As they set up camp, Harry realized what day it was. His vacation would be over at the end of that day. The realization made him feel down.

The past two weeks had been amazing for him. On top of spending time with and getting to know Luna better than ever, he got to learn about several new species he did not know about and about the ones they came across. Something he never thought he would be interested or much less, enjoy as much as he had been. He had forgotten about his troubles back at his home in the city. From breaking things off with Ginny to everything at the Aurors Department. He did not look forward to having to return to all of it. When he sat down next to the fire and looked at Luna, she glanced up at him and smiled.

Her smile made his heart beat faster. He was still having an impossible time making sense of what he was feeling for her or if she was even feeling the same for him or much less was feeling anything at all for him. He could not help that it felt right to him. He got lost in his own thoughts again. Eventually he looked up to realize that she was saying something to him.

"I'm sorry Luna, I didn't catch all of that," he said casually.

She airily replied, "Oh, I just asked if we should keep camp set up and stay here for the day or if you and I should get as far as we can to Norway before you have to go home?"

"Oh," he answered sadly, "I forgot that I wont be able to accompany you to Norway. It just doesn't seem fair honestly."

"No it really doesn't," she replied sounding just as sad. "But sadly we both knew that you were only going to be accompanying me temporarily. It has been quite nice to have you as company though. I even think your Wrackspurts and Nargles have gone away. Or at least have gone dormant," she replied happily.

"I'll join back up with you as soon as I can," he promised.

Luna smiled, "That would be wonderful. I do understand if it might take a while."

"Perhaps it'll be sooner than you think," he replied with a raise of his eyebrows and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "Thank you for allowing me to share in this adventure with you."

Her gray eyes lit up in the sun light with her smile, "Thank you for sharing it with me. Also Harry, thank you for treating me like a friend should."

He looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Harry. I'm not stupid. I know that all throughout school, even in the D.A. and during the war, everyone who did talk to me or let me talk to them, always did so as if I were a child or they were being careful. As though I wouldn't have understood at all if they didn't talk to me in the manner they did. It was rather saddening. But you have never done that. It's nice that you are not afraid to just talk to me," she answered.

"You're a person like the rest of us. Better yet, you are a friend. One of the few I am proud to call that too," he replied and then sighed. "I wish I didn't have to go. It's been great having a good friend to around."

"Well, I'm sure Hermione will be there to help you through everything you have going on,"Luna heartily stated.

Harry shook his head. "I very much doubt that."

"Why? What happened?" Luna asked airily.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked seriously.

"Sure,"she replied.

Harry sighed again "Remember when I told you that Hermione has a lot going on herself?" Luna nodded. "Well, I also mentioned that she hasn't really been around because of it either."

"You did, yes. Oh dear, she allow a Moon Frog to get out did she?" she asked with some concern.

Harry looked at her slightly taken aback. "What? No, no," he sighed once more. "Three months ago, Ron won his first case. He proposed to Hermione that night and she said no."

"Oh my," Luna chimed in.

"It gets worse. When he demanded to know why she said no, she admitted that she had gotten to know his brother Percy really well and had fallen in love with _him_. Hermione and Percy then left together that same night. The most I know anymore is that they're somewhere in Australia close by her parents. Since they left, no one has really heard from them. Hermione told me that there's no reason for her to be in London and they won't return and face Ron's family. Can't say I blame them either. Problem was after all of that happened, Ron figured I knew even though it was just as big of a shock to me. Despite the fact that I found out about that the same time he did," Harry explained.

Luna gave him her distant gaze and hugged him. "If you need me at all for anything, just use your D.A. coin. I still carry mine. I'll always come to help."

"Thank you Luna. You are the truest of friends," he said and hugged her back for a little bit longer. They let go and then he looked at her again "I guess I'll be getting my things together now," he said sadly.

Harry packed his things and then had lunch with Luna. They tried to stall his departure like they did the day they decided to travel together. Unfortunately neither of them could figure anything out. When they knew it was time, they shared another long hug. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and at the same time she turned her head towards him just as he moved away. They then stood stared into each others eyes for a long moment contemplatively. Both of them smirking. They eventually both took a step back.

He continued to stare into her grey eyes as they pierced his green eyes. Until she tilted her head to the side and whispered, "Bye Harry. Remember what I said."

He glanced up and shook his head, "No Luna. Not bye. That is forever. I prefer to say, I'll see you soon," he whispered back and Apparated.

He appeared in his living room. He let out a sigh and sat down on the couch. He looked around the flat in disgust. When he went to his office he was further disgusted. It hit him like a sack of bricks. Everything he had done after school, from being an Auror to getting the flat he was standing in, was because other people told him or suggested to him that he should. The time he spent with Luna however, had been the first thing in a long time, if ever, that he had done for himself.

When he sat down at his desk, he picked up the picture of himself and Ginny. He looked at it and felt nothing. He thought back to how long he had been unhappy being with her. He figured out that it had been long enough that he had come to terms with the fact he was unhappy. Long enough that had had time to get over the fact the relationship had been over for a long time and move on. He threw the picture at the wall and grabbed a piece of parchment.

In that moment, Harry wrote out his resignation from the Auror's Department. He no longer wanted to do office work. The two weeks he spent with Luna had been the best and funnest in his adult life. He felt free and wanted to keep that feeling. More so, he wanted to be back by Luna's side. He reflected on the fact that other than Hermione, she was the only person he could truly be himself around. Something he had not been able to do around most everyone he knew in the city. Especially Ginny.

He decided that it was time for him to take control of his life for once. He knew what it was he wanted to do and that it was time to do it. He went to his room and packed everything he figured he would need. The rest was now material to him. Harry knew the decision was a bit sudden but did not care. He was being impulsive and was going with it because it didn't happen often.

"It's time to leave this life that was chosen for me and start a new path. An exciting one at that," he said aloud.

"You think so Harry James Potter?" a voice said behind him.

When Harry turned around and looked into the living room, Ginny was standing with her arms folded and glaring at him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Just a heads up, the character perspective has changed ;)**_

 **Apologies for the delay in updating. Working on 2 other stories too. Good stories take time. ;)**

After Harry Disapparated, Luna sat down in her camping chair and looked at the ground. When she looked around the camp, it suddenly felt empty to her. The feeling turned from nice and peaceful to lonely. The company she had grown accustomed to was gone until the next time she would hopefully see him. Whenever that would be. She did not know.

She did not need to think or reflect on her feelings. She knew almost immediately that she had fallen for Harry Potter and hard during that two weeks they spent together. What disappointed her more was that Harry had noticed but did not acknowledge it. She knew that he felt the same due to the way he looked at her. Had he not looked at her that way, she would not have ever acknowledged the way she felt about him. His obligation that caused him to have to leave, made it hurt more that nothing more had happened between them.

Some time passed her by while Luna sat and wondered what it would have been like had something more happened. Had one of them kissed the other. She became so lost in her thoughts that she did not even notice that dusk was approaching. Her thought process was interrupted by a strange sensation against her chest. She reached down and grabbed the coin around her neck. It was her D.A. Coin. It was glowing and the numerals changed into an address. She got the camp site packed up as quickly as she could and began to head towards the town to find a Floo when she heard a strange crinkling sound under her foot.

She looked down to see a picture under her foot. It was a picture that belonged to Harry. She recognized it was the picture of Harry and Ginny in front of the flat they bought. She also recognized the address on the building as the one on her coin. She focused on the spot in the picture and Disapparated to that location. She hoped she would be complete when she made it.

Suddenly, her surroundings had changed. To her relief, she made it without splinching. She then made her way inside the building to go to Harry's flat. It then hit her that he had only just left and was calling for her so soon. She wasn't sure if she should be concerned or hopeful. She found his flat number, 731, and stood outside the door when she heard two voices inside. The door suddenly opened and Harry stood on the other side. He gave her an apologetic look. Luna then heard Ginny screaming at him.

"I'm sorry to have drug you into this but I did not know what else to do. I needed someone here before she completely blows a gasket the situation escalates beyond control," he whispered to her.

Luna gave him a smile but it disappeared when she realized that she was now placed now placed in between the man she had fallen for and one of her good friends from Hogwarts. Luna stayed by the door after going inside. Her smile returned when Harry turned around to keep himself in front of her when Ginny moved closer. Luna's panic rose when she saw Ginny's eyes widen in anger when she saw her there.

"Oh so now you bring over and try and pit my friend against me do you? That's a new low for you Harry," Ginny shouted.

"No. I reached out to a friend who came here because I needed them. I did not bring her here to get in the middle of it," Harry shouted and then stuck his hand out at Ginny as he turned to Luna. "I'm sorry. I forgot in the moment that you two are friends. Which I should have remembered. I will not allow this situation to ruin that. You can go ahead and leave. I'd actually prefer it if you did."

Luna looked into his green eyes uncomfortably but remained where she was and shook her head. As much as she wanted to take him up on the offer to leave, she acted on her feelings for him instead and stayed. Even with the look of betrayal she received from Ginny, Luna did remained where she stood. When Harry turned back around, she grabbed and held his hand. Every feeling she had for him became more intense in that moment. As uncomfortable as it was with the two of them fighting and the accusations, Luna was glad to be there for Harry in that moment. Something was telling her that it was one more step to getting together with him.

"So now you're on his side Luna?" Ginny demanded.

Before she could answer, Harry snapped at Ginny, "Stop it! This is not about sides. This is about you barging in here and thinking that just because you demand something, that that will make it happen!"

"You are not breaking things off with me Harry James Potter. You have no reason to do so. I'm not leaving here until you end this nonsense and give me back the engagement ring. Whether or not you have one of my dearest friends here to try and say otherwise," Ginny snobbishly replied.

Luna became instantly annoyed and without thinking, stepped in front of Harry and stared at Ginny. "I was not taking any sides Ginny. But if you're going to place me in the position where I must, then I will be on Harry's side."

"Of course you are. Traitor," Ginny said sneered.

"I'm sorry Ginny. But you have only proven that everything Harry told me is true. It's quite disappointing," Luna replied in her usual distant sounding tone.

"Oh, so you left me to be with her? With a backstabbing, _loony_ , trollop?" Ginny sneered.

Luna looked at Ginny and for the first time in her life, she was angry. Feeling this new emotion she was unfamiliar with, she began to storm towards Ginny. She then felt a tug on her hand, stopping her. She looked back to see Harry pulling her back towards him. He looked concerned and bewildered. Luna began to feel same when she realized she was going to attempt to strike Ginny for calling her a backstabber and a trollop.

Yet, she still just wanted to pull her hand out of Harry's and punch Ginny. When she looked up again, she met Harry's pleading green eyes with her angry gray eyes. Her eyes a darker shade in reflection of her anger. After that,she glared at Ginny with hurt in her eyes. Ginny just continued to look through her and at Harry.

"It's heartbreaking Ginny, to know that after the way I have dispelled and dismissed so many rumors for you even these days, that you make accusations to me and call me such hurtful names."

"It's only fair seeing as to how Harry broke everything off with me to be with you," Ginny replied dismissively.

"You keep saying that yet it's not true. He left you and then he went on vacation. While on vacation he bumped into me and decided to accompany me on my journey of searching for rare and undiscovered creatures. Stop being so petty and just accept that the relationship is over because he does not wish to take any further abuse from you. Even if it is because of your Wrackspurts."

"By the way this flat is all yours now. I don't live here any more. I found my path and I'm following it now. You aren't nor will you ever be a part of it," Harry interjected.

Luna's desire to defend Harry kicked into overdrive as she stepped in front of him again and glared at Ginny once more. This time causing Ginny to shake her head in frustration and disgust. Luna was then frightened when Ginny looked over at Harry's packed bag and then back at them with her wand raised. Before Luna or Harry could say or do anything, Ginny pointed her wand at Harry's bag. "This is far from over. I'll teach you both right now what happens when you cross me!" she then shouted, "Bombarda!" At that moment, Luna turned and wrapped her arms around Harry as an explosion shook the flat. When they both looked over, Ginny was gone and smoke billowed from the floor.

Her heart was racing as she looked up. When Harry's grip tightened around her still protectively, her fear subsided slightly. She felt herself calming down faster than she normally would have in such a situation. At the same time, she could feel Harry calming down when she held him just as close. It was a couple of more minutes before they let each other go.

Luna reluctantly stood up and walked towards the room where Harry's bag had been. Never letting go of his hand. She had never had this kind of comfort from someone in an intense situation before. They stopped in front of the spot together. Her body tensed up slightly after seeing the hole in the floor.

She then felt the welcoming touch of Harry's free hand on her waist when he stepped closer. She reached over and put her free hand on his shoulder. Praying they would not have to let each other go again. They then exchanged a surprised look and before looking back at the hole. When they had looked at each other, she had the urge to kiss him. But that would have been the worst moment and she knew it when they looked back at the hole in the floor.

Harry let out a sigh, "Well, it's her problem now. Not mine. Looks like I'll be replacing my things. She can fix the hole in the floor," he said trying to be casual about it.

"Are you sure Harry?" she asked confused. "Your belongings are destroyed."

"I'd rather my belongings received that than either of us," he replied and held both of her hands in his. "Those can be replaced unlike us. We can't be. Are you alright?"

Her gray eyes met with his once more and she whispered, "I'm fine. All of the Nargles and Wrackspurts were driven away by that blast."

Her heart began to race when Harry smiled and slowly leaned towards her. She smiled at him and let him come nearer. The thrill she was feeling grew stronger and stronger. She closed her eyes and waited. Hoping it wouldn't be much longer. Her joy turned to anger when another voice interrupted the moment.

"Merlin's beard! What the bloody hell happened in here?"

When Luna looked over she felt the same surprise that Harry felt.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Harry asked in surprise.

Luna felt anger once more. And now a new emotion overcame her when Harry hugged Hermione. It was one that Luna was not liking. She was feeling jealousy raring it's ugly head. She did her best to hide it.

"I agree. What brought you here?" she asked.

"Luna hello," Hermione happily shouted and gave her a hug. Much to her chagrin at that moment. "To answer your question, it's a long story. Let's go somewhere and I'll catch you up," Hermione replied.

"Sure, I guess," Luna replied. Even though she knew that Harry's attention would be on her for a little while. A feeling of competitiveness now coursed through her.


	5. Chapter 5

Not long after Hermione arrived, Luna stayed close to Harry when he followed Hermione out of the room. Hermione grabbed onto both of them and Apparated. When they appeared at the location she brought them to, Luna grabbed onto Harry and gained her bearings. She realized they were in Diagon Alley once her stomach settled. "The Leaky Cauldron?" she asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "That toe rag Ginny, wouldn't think Harry was here. As far as everyone knows, Harry doesn't care to be here in Diagon Alley, ever since Fred died. We won't have to worry about running into Ron either. With him being an Auror now, it's not likely he'll be at the joke shop."

Luna was no longer paying attention by that point. She was looking around to see what may have changed amongst the shops. Then Harry smiled her. She returned his smile with one of her own and stood close to him as they went inside. They sat at a table in the back. Luna grinned when she saw Hermione look her and Harry over with a smirk. Luna decided to stay quiet and let her actions show Hermione that she wanted to be with Harry. She rested her head on his shoulder while he looked over at Hermione after she ordered some Butter Beers and Fire Whiskey.

"So what brought you to my, now, former flat?" he asked.

"Probably the same thing that brought her. I was reading a book about the newest revisions to the wizarding laws, when out of the blue, my D.A. coin lit up with an address I recognized. Percy lived in that building before you and the slag moved in there before we left for Australia. Anyways, I had heard you left Ginny the last time I saw George. I saw the coin light up and knew that it had to be serious. I guess I just got there a little too late," Hermione answered.  
"Not by much but I appreciate it none the less," Harry replied.

"You and Percy Weasley. You two very much make quite a fascinating pairing," Luna airily chimed in.

Hermione heaved a heavy sigh. "Can I be honest?" she asked. Harry and Luna nodded and leaned forward.

"I was never with Percy. We did get close after he and I bonded over our intellectualism and the other several things we had in common. I will admit, after a while I did begin to fancy him but when we discussed it, after I told him, we agreed it would never have worked out. Though during that conversation, he was the first person to point out the truth. The fact that I could do so much better than Ron. So I pointed out that he was also ready to leave home again," she stopped and took a long drink of her Butter Beer before continuing, "So before long, I told Ron I was leaving him because I found someone else who was better and then moved out without telling him who it was. Even though there wasn't anybody. While his family focused on being upset about that, Percy moved out. Due to the timing, George began the rumor that we ran off together. Despite Angelina telling him not to. I wont speak for Percy as I haven't seen him since he moved out, but _I_ let the rumor go because it has kept the Weasley's out of my life."

Luna looked at her indifferently and saw Harry looked at her just the same. Then the worry set in that Hermione might have come back to try and get Harry to be with her. She tried to tell herself that she was being irrational. That he would not have allowed her to be as near him as she had been for the last little while. She sat sipping her Butter Beer while Harry and Hermione continued to chit chat about the details of the false rumor.

Luna found herself trying not to space out despite how boring the conversation had become to her. Before long, her attention was caught again when Harry began telling Hermione about how things had been bad with Ginny and figured out on his own that she was wrong for him. Luna began to smile as he got to her favorite part. To her surprise, Hermione seemed more in awe of Harry's story. Especially when he talked about running into Luna by pure coincidence.

When he finished telling about having to leave to go back home, Luna added,  
"That's how the three of us ended up together once again."

"Well,"Harry began, "There was something else that I did before Ginny arrived."

"What was that?" both women asked at the same time. Making Luna giggle. Her heart leaped when Harry looked, not only at her, but in a way, into her.

"Well," he began slightly taken aback with a sigh, "I sent an owl to the Aurors Department with my immediate resignation. I was on my way to... well, to meet back with you Luna," he admitted.

"Awe. How romantic,"Hermione happily cried out.

"I was going to come back and join you on your journey. I enjoyed the last two weeks so much, I know now what it is I _really_ should be doing. That's looking for new and undocumented species," he said and leaned forward close to her ear and whispered, "with you."

A wave of happiness and surprise fell over her. The words she did not expect to hear were just whispered to her. She wanted to lean forward and kiss him in that moment but it did not happen because while he was smiling, he winked at her and sit back up. He then put his arm around her and held her close. Luna smiled when it became apparent that Hermione was not a threat after all and realized she was indeed being irrational. She rested her head on Harry's shoulder and put her free arm around him.

"I think we should be going now," Hermione said.

Luna looked up and back at Harry, "That sounds like a great idea. I know where I was and how close to Norway we were. We can pick up where we left off," she said with a smile.

"Sounds like a great idea," Harry replied.

"Can I join?" Hermione asked. "I have nothing else going on and it would be a great opportunity for me. And for us to catch up more and make new memories."

Luna and Harry looked at slightly taken aback. She was happy to know Hermione did not want to be with Harry but at the same time had been hoping to go back and have it be just her and Harry. When he gave her a pleading look she gave up with a sigh. However seeing that Harry wanted to be with her, more than made up for it. Luna was looking forward to what was ahead, despite the additional company. When they went to Apparate, she went smiling with Harry holding her close. Even though something inside kept telling her that this feeling was only temporary.


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks passed by before the trio finally made it to Norway. In those two weeks they hadn't found any new species but continued to look. Hermione tried to help but became more of a hindrance as she seemed to keep getting in the way. To further their irritation she was constantly trying to get Harry's attention over something or was making subtle passes at him. Much to Harry's annoyance. Though much to his glee, on the morning of the end of the second week, he awoke to an owl dropping off the confirmation of his resignation from the Aurors Department. Along with a letter from Kingsley, expressing his deep regret for losing Harry as an Auror and informing him the door would always be open for him if he ever wanted to come back.

Shortly after, he looked over to see Luna coming out of the tent and felt overcome with more happiness when she smiled at him. He returned her smile and motioned towards the woods. They quietly walked away from the campsite where Hermione was still asleep in her sleeping bag. Before long they were a good distance into the woods and continued their pleasant stroll. Harry was glad to be in her company and with what he felt in that moment, reassured him it was right. He told her about his resignation going through. Both of them shared their excitement over him being able to join her full time in the journey.

After that, they remained silent and looked at some of the vegetation and potential habitats of the local creatures. But unfortunately saw none of the creatures that inhabited those habitats. They both jotted down a few notes in case they came back to the area later. They continued their stroll which took them a bit deeper into woods where they watched the sun finish rising. Harry looked over and put his arm around Luna's shoulders. His heart began to race again when she scooted closer and leaned into him with her head against his chest. They looked at each other as the sun light began to bath them. He watched her gray eyes light up in the sunlight. Making him smile again.

When she returned his smile, he brushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear. He moved in front of her and stared into her eyes. He felt his heart race harder when she wrapped her arms around his waist and stared back into his eyes. He loosely wrapped his arms around the back of her neck and leaned towards her. He watched her close her eyes and lean towards him on her tip toes. When they were at the halfway point, he finally closed his eyes. The moment they had both been waiting for was finally happening.

"Oh my goodness! How sweet!" Hermione suddenly shouted.

Harry and Luna were both startled and looked over to see Hermione standing there. Harry could feel Luna sigh at the same moment he rolled his eyes. The perfect moment had been ruined. Luna looked at him again as she placed her hand on his chest. He took a deep breath and looked up at Hermione.

"How'd you find us?" he asked. Making sure his annoyance was heard.

"Oh. Well I woke up and found no one at the campsite. I figured the two of you got an early start and came this way. So I went the way I knew you would go. However I didn't mean to interrupt you. That was not my intention. For that I apologize," she answered.

"Well, we're not looking for anything. Not today anyhow. Today is a day off. A day to relax and enjoy the beautiful scenery," he swiftly lied.

"I wasn't aware we scheduled that. Good to know though I guess. Well then, I guess I'll head back and start breakfast," Hermione replied and went back to the campsite.

Harry leaned against the tree behind himself and tried not to shout in frustration. Luna did her best to keep him calm while hiding her own frustration. They both looked her direction and sighed again. Within a matter of moments, Luna was back to smiling at Harry as if nothing happened. Seeing that made unable to help but smile himself. He admired her ability to let go so quickly and wished he could do the same. He hoped that sooner or later he would learn how. Just as she sympathetically hugged him, his mind cleared up.

"I'm sorry she interrupted us Harry," she told him.

Harry sighed again, "It's alright Luna. It's not your fault she ruined the moment."

Luna looked up with her gray eyes still reflecting the morning sun and a light blue tint showing.

"Who's to say the moment is ruined?" she asked with her familiar grin.

"Well," he began, "everything seemed so, you know, perfect and then she had to go and do that," he answered.

"Moment's, like Nargles, can always come back Harry," she reminded him.

He nodded, "That's true. Well, let's get going back shall we."

They had another silent moment when Hermione shouted, "Breakfast!" They went back to the campsite and ate in silence. While they ate, Hermione purposed a new and somewhat, simplified, but more complicated, plan of finding and documenting any creatures they may find from then on. Complete with a schedule of what days they would spend to specifically look for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Which took the fun out of it all for Harry. Even Luna was displeased by it.

As the next week went on, he grew increasingly frustrated with Hermione constantly stepping on their toes. At the same time, to avoid confrontation he refrained from asking her when she was going home. He had enough though when Luna began to lose the skip in her step because of Hermione. The night that he noticed how negatively it was affecting Luna, he knew there was no other choice but to talk to Hermione and find a way to politely tell her that it was time for her to go. Enough was enough. Especially considering that she had invited herself along. When Luna went into the tent to go to bed, he waited a little bit and then sat down next to Hermione by the fire.

"Not tired yet?" he asked.

"I'm still documenting the week's results," she answered.

"Hermione," he began but was cut off.

"Thanks for letting me come along. I know it was sudden but to be around my friends has been a big help in getting over everything," she told him.

He looked away for a moment. Almost feeling guilty. But he needed to do this with Luna's enjoyment dwindling.

"Glad to see that you're enjoying yourself on this trip," he began. Trying to be subtle.

"I am very much. Not sure I can get used to sleeping under the stars all the time though," she replied.

"So you think you'll be heading home soon then?" he asked trying not to sound hopeful.

"That's my plan yes. But um... Do you think, that perhaps you and Luna would be able to give me just two more weeks?" she asked in a pleading tone.

He let out a sigh and looked down, then back at her. "I'll have to talk to Luna. After I do, I'll let you know what she said."

Hermione nodded and scooted closer to him. When he glanced over she was smiling at him. He grinned back at her for a second and returned to looking at the fire. She placed her hand on his and looked at him. He looked back at her confused. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry Harry," she said and moved her hand. "I just realized, that of anybody, you'd be the one who could keep me out here doing this. I only just realized it," she admitted.

When she placed her hand on his knee, he gently moved it away.

"Don't do that. Please. There was a time for that when Ginny and I were on that break and _you_ did not take it," he reminded her.

"I'm sorry. I must have forgotten," she trailed off.

Harry was taken aback. "Forgotten? We talked all about it for three days. Seriously Hermione, you are _not_ acting like yourself lately. First the series of improper grammar, leaving the heavy reading and research to me and Luna and doing none yourself. And then you forget all about what was probably the biggest mutual decision of our friendship?"

"I'm sorry. I guess it's just being back and everything that has happened," she reasoned.

"Whatever it is, figure it out. It's getting quite annoying. You've been making passes at me and finding reasons to have my time. It's not meant to be. Please stop interfering. I have enjoyed your company and I want to continue to do so without having to worry. Understand?" he went off.

"Again, I'm sorry Harry."

He shook his head and went to his sleeping bag. The next morning, the trio sat in an uncomfortable silence. When the sun was high enough, they packed up and headed on to the next location. When they stopped to eat lunch at high noon, it began to rain. They all huddled into Luna's tent to wait for it to pass. It soon became apparent that the storm was going to get way worse before it got better. They all agreed that going into to town to find a hotel would be best. Hermione volunteered to go ahead and find a hotel close by then Apparate back for the other two. With that she cast a dry barrier around herself and left to go find a hotel.

Harry then looked at Luna and rolled his eyes. Though his irritation once again disappeared when she smiled at him. They way she acted as if she had already let go of everything, returned his feeling of calmness. He as though he himself had no more worries about anything that happened. It finally sank in, that he was feeding off the energy she put out. He smiled when he looked at her again.

"Not how I wanted a moment alone with you," he said with a chuckle.

"Isn't she usually the one who is prepared for things like this?" Luna asked confused.

He had to stop and think for a moment, "Yea, she usually has her bag of holding and practically an entire house packed in it. It is rather odd that she doesn't have anything like that with her," he observed.

Suddenly they heard an odd, high pitched squeal coming from outside the tent. When Harry opened it, he saw something the size of a cat. It was blue and brown, with bulging eyes, a small snout, ridged tail and hooves. Luna looked out and gasped when she saw the noticeably injured creature stuck in the hail. Harry ran into the rain and hail as fast as he could, carefully scooped up and brought the creature back to the tent. Once back in the tent, Harry began to calm the creature the best he could and made sure not to injure it further or aggravate it's injury. Luna, immediately looked through all of her documented research and before long found what she was looking for.

"Merlin's beard! That's a juvenile, Ridgetailed Krullick," she shouted in shock.

"What in the world would it be doing all the way here in Norway? Aren't they native Australia?" he asked just as taken aback as she was.

"They are. I don't know how it ended up here," she replied while looking it over.

"It's definitely a boy! He's been attacked by something. What can we do?"

"We have to get him to someone who specializes in their care."

"What about Hagrid?"

"He's great with the creatures but we need to get this Krullick to someone more qualified to cure him and release him to the wild. I know someone to go but he's in Australia and we must go now. This Krullick doesn't have long."

Harry sighed. "Alright, let me leave a note for Hermione and we'll go."

Neither one of them stopped to think that Hermione might have wanted to go with them. To her home country. At that moment it didn't matter. After leaving a note for Hermione, Harry held Luna's hand. She placed their hands on the injured creature and they Apparated. Harry prayed that Hermione would forgive him. Despite how big of a pain she had been recently.

 **A/N: The Ridgetailed Krullick is a creature I made up**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry and Luna rushed into the clinic they just Apparated in front of with the Ridgetailed Krullick tucked safely in Harry's arms. He looked for anything with the name Luna said was that of the Krullick specialist, Robert Mellin. Before long they were there. Not a moment too soon. The high pitched squealing of the injured Krullick was beginning to drive Harry to a breaking point. Robert came out when Luna called for him. When he saw the injured creature, a look of fury took over his face.

"Blimey!" he shouted appalled, "What happened to him? What did you do?"

Harry quickly spoke up, "We did not do anything to him. We found him already injured in Norway."

Robert gave him a bewildered look. "You found this creature injured in, Norway?" he asked skeptically.

"Your guess is as good as ours," Harry replied.

Harry became instantly offended at the possible insinuation of being called a liar. He did his best to keep his composure though. He handed the Krullick to Robert and looked on as Robert examined the injuries. He put his arm around Luna's shoulders to keep her calm. She was noticeably on the brink of panicking about the fate of the creature. Robert startled them with an angry grunt.

"Merlin's beard! What is the matter now?" Harry asked.

"Look at the gouges in the biggest ridges," Robert said and pointed them out. "That's signs he's been held captive by a smuggling ring. These creatures being rare and protected are worth quite a few galleons."

"Does that mean a person did that to him?" Luna asked very concerned.

"No. This was caused by another creature. Given his size and present condition other than that attack, I'd say he escaped or was abandoned and alone for a week or two. You got him here just time though. In a week or two he'll be better and released where he belongs. Now we can hopefully find the smuggling ring. Hopefully. Thank you for bringing him. I will be in touch when he's ready to be released," Rob thanked them and sent them on their way.

After they left Robert's clinic, they found an inn to stay at for the next week or two. They checked into separate rooms but spent most of their time together exploring what Australia had to offer. Every day they would stop in and check on the Rdigetailed Krullick. Harry named him Norbert. In honor of Hagrid and the dragon he attempted to care for during his first year at Hogwarts. Yet despite all the time together and conversations they had, somehow the status of their relationship was never brought up. Even though he had his feelings of what it was, Harry was dying to know how Luna felt about it and was getting flustered with the uncertainty.

That Saturday, Robert called them with the news that Norbert was all healed up and was going to be released back to the wild. They went to the local tavern to get something to eat since they still had a couple of hours until Norbert was going to be released. While waiting for their food, Harry tried to figure out how to bring up the serious aspect of the conversation. He didn't want to just do it. In that moment he wanted to try and kiss her again. Problem was, was that their surroundings weren't ideal for such an event. He knew though that he was falling harder for her. The deeper feelings gave him the nudge he needed to finally have that serious conversation he had been wanting to have with her.

"I have serious question for you Luna?" he began.

She looked up at him as if her mind had been somewhere else the entire time. "What is it Harry?"

He cleared his throat, "Well I have an idea... I mean... my own thoughts on the answer," he stammered.

Luna shook her head and giggled. "Harry, calm down. What is your question?"

He took a deep breath. "What are we? I mean, what is it going on between us? How do you see us?"

She tilted her head sideways with a day dreamy look followed by a slight giggle. "I did not think we would need to discuss this."

"What do you mean?" he asked with some confusion.

"How do you see us?" Luna asked in her usual carefree way.

"Well, I... I kind of hoped by now that, well that we would be together. You would be... my... girlfriend," he admitted with a blush covering both of his cheeks.

She giggled again. "I thought we both already knew that we are together. We obviously feel the same way towards one another. I didn't think it needed to said out loud."

"Call me old fashion Luna, but some things I do need to hear for the reassurance I guess," he replied with a nervous chuckle.

"That is really good to hear," she said with a smile.

They were interrupted when their food arrived. Harry just stared at his food and then looked up at Luna. His heart began to race with the idea that came through his mind. When she reached for his hand, he looked at the door and stood up. He grinned at her when she asked him what was wrong.

Without a word, he got up and went outside. Luna followed him confused and slightly concerned with how suddenly he left. He made his way across the street to a pond he saw where no one else was standing. When she came up next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, he turned and looked at her. He then peered into her gray eyes and swore they were glowing in the mid morning sun as she blushed.

"Is everything alright Harry?" she asked with a note of concern.

He smiled, "I'm fine. Just wanted a moment of privacy with you."

"Why?"

He smiled again as he cupped her face in both of his hands. Keeping his deep gaze on her gray eyes. He felt his body tingle when she slid her hands on his shoulders. When she smiled back him, his heart began to race. He did not wait a moment longer. Her leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

The excitement of the moment increased when she returned his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He made the kiss slightly more intense and pulled her closer to himself. Eventually she pulled away and looked into his eyes once more. He chuckled and rested his forehead against hers.

"Would you say it's official now?" he joked.

"I'm glad you finally got passed the Nargles and made this moment happen," she replied and kissed him again. "We must go or we'll be late."

He sighed and they went off to Robert's clinic. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He figured that things would only get better from here on out. Now he was with the person who he found better suited for him and a career path he truly enjoyed. Nothing could ruin it now. Or could it? He gave it no further thought

 ** _A/N: Thank you all for being a part of this journey with me. This seems like a good place to end... ;) J/k_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Of course the story is not over! Lol. Obviously there is still more to be told. Lol.  
And here, we, go!**_

Harry and Luna quickly returned to the restaurant they had been in just in time to see their waiter confused and looking for them. With a chuckle Harry apologized as they awkwardly sat down and began eating. When he saw that she began eating her dessert first, he smiled and held her hand from across the table. When she interlocked her fingers in his, the familiar sensation felt new all over again. Now that she was officially his girlfriend, everything was felt new even though it wasn't.

They began to have a conversation about the what they had been through and the creatures they had seen so far. Followed by what they planned to do and where to go next. During that conversation, Harry could not help but to laugh when he discovered that Luna still had her Spectra-Specs. It made him admire her even more for the fact that she cherished not only the strangest things, but also the little things. He found himself continuing to further admire her after his dessert arrived and she had stared off into space with her usual starry eyed expression.

After a little while, he decided to break the silence.

"I can't get over it. You still carry around your Spectra-Specs."

She giggled a little, "Yes I do. I always have. I never know when I might need to look for Wrackspurts in order to find something or someone."

He looked at her, unsure of what she meant. "Someone?"

"Yes. If we're out looking for creatures and are unsure if someone else is near, I can use the Spectra-Specs to see if there are Wrackspurts," she happily explained.

"And what if they don't have them?" he asked intrigued.

"I guess we'll have to take a tick and check to be certain," she answered with a smile.

He smiled and wanted to kiss her again. With the way he wanted to kiss her however, their current setting, once again, was not appropriate. Before long he finished his dessert and they were ready to go. He left three gold pieces on the table and when they stood up, he made sure to hold her hand again. She stood as close to him as she could and they left the restaurant again. Both of them laughing.

He felt euphoric as they walked hand and hand to the forest where Robert Mellin was waiting to release Norbert, the Ridgetailed Krullick. Shortly after they arrived, Robert released the creature. Harry watched in awe as Norbert swiftly ran through the forest and effortlessly dodged the trees in his path. He disappeared into the darkness of the forest only moments after. When Harry looked over and saw the excitement on Luna's face, he felt the happiness that was radiating from her in watching Norbert run wild and free. His feeling of Euphoria was greater than ever in that moment because he and Luna were truly happy while doing something together.

When she put both of her arms around him and laid her head on his chest, his heart skipped a beat like it did when he kissed her. He couldn't help but to quietly laugh when he wiped the tears of joy and excitement from her gray eyes. He kissed her on top of her head and waited until she was ready to go. It wasn't long before Luna wanted to head out. They hurried to get supplies so they could get deep in the forest make camp at sundown. Harry was excited because they were going to spend three weeks studying Ridgetailed Krullick's in their natural habitat. He did hope that they would eventually head back to Norway.

A couple of hours later, Harry and Luna were shopping for food and toiletries before heading out. While they were deciding between topping off their supplies with pudding or pumpkin juice, they heard the shop keeper happily say, "Mornin' Mione!" They looked at each other surprised and then around the shop in complete disbelief. Harry wondered how it was possible that Hermione could have known they were in Australia. Further more, he wondered why in the world would she allow the shop keeper get to know her as a regular if she was trying not to be noticed. Just as he and Luna were about to look around again, they were floored when they heard Hermione's familiar voice from their left excitedly shout, "Harry? Luna? What are you doing here?"

The two looked at each other baffled. She acted as if she had not seen them in forever. As far as either of them could remember, they had only seen her within the last month. Harry felt as confused as he did when he first realized that he did not love Ginny. As baffled as he was, he was nervous to speak to her after the way they had just left her in Norway. He let a sigh when Luna stepped behind him. He took a deep breath and looked at Hermione.

"Hermione, hello."

Hermione's facial expression changed from excitement to one that was disheartened and angry.

"That's it? Just hello?" she asked offended.

Harry was taken aback, "I'm sorry. I just, thought you might be mad after the way Luna and I left you in Norway," he answered.

This time Hermione looked at him in utter confusion. Harry and Luna glanced at each other almost as confused as Hermione looked.

"What in the great name of Merlin are talking about? I have _never_ been to Norway," she replied.

Harry looked at her in disbelief. "What are you talking about? Only recently you came to my former flat because of your D.A. coin and then traveled with me and Luna for a few weeks to Norway. Are angry that we left suddenly? Is _that_ why you're acting like you don't remember?" he asked confused and frustrated.

"I have not seen either of you in _several_ years," Hermione insisted.

They continued their exchange for some time. Both of them kept growing increasingly frustrated and angry. Neither of them were getting the answers they wanted and both were growing increasingly defensive. The exchange got so intense, Harry did not notice Luna rummage through her bag. When he looked over to her again, he was baffled again, this time because Luna was wearing her Spectra-Specs. Luna tried to get his attention repeatedly after she took them off. He finally had enough of her interrupting and looked Luna in the eye.

"What is it Love?" he asked annoyed.

"I was trying to tell you that something was different about her when we were in Norway. Now I see something different about her," Luna replied.

"What do you mean? Something is different through the Spectra-Specs?" he asked airily.

"Yes. See for yourself," she said and handed him the Spectra-Specs.

He reluctantly took and put them on. When he looked at Hermione's eyes he saw nothing. He lowered the Spectra-Specs and looked at back at Luna. He really wasn't sure what he was supposed to see but obliged her. "All I saw was Hermione."

Luna nodded, "Exactly. You didn't know it, but when we were in Sweden almost to Norway, I noticed she had Wrackspurts just like you do. At least I thought she did. You and two other people in Dumbledore's Army had Wrackspurts, Harry. "

"Bloody Hell," he whispered.

"Excuse me!" Hermione shouted. "What is going on.

"Who were the other two?" he asked.

Luna began to answer but was cut off by Hermione. "I haven't gone away Harry. What's this all about?"

Harry looked over as if brought out of a day dream. "Hermione I'm so sorry. It's great to see you again," he said and approached her to her a hug.

Hermione gave him a hug and then Luna before she looked at both of them. "Now that you're being more rational Harry, what have you been going on about? What is this nonsense about Norway?" she demanded again.

For a moment he thought about the way Hermione just hugged him and it felt different from the almost month prior. This time it felt very much platonic. Now he was more confused than ever. He grabbed Luna's hand and then looked at Hermione. "Let's go somewhere and we will explain."

He quickly became afraid that someone was trying to get in the way of his new path. He wanted now, more than ever to clear them off of it so that he could, for once, spend his time enjoying it, instead of worrying about it. Now they all had been pulled into the situation. Now they all had the same goal. To figure what was going on and who it was and why.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I apologize again for the lack of updating. I published a book on Mothers Day and my time has been occupied with events pertaining to my book. PM if you're interested in buying a copy :)**_

 _ **Without further a do, let's continue on with this story :)  
*****_

 __Hermione brought Harry and Luna back to her flat. She brought out some cookies and pumpkin juice for them and a cup of tea for herself. She sat down on the chair across from them with her her legs curled behind herself and leaning against the arm of the chair. There was a little bit of silence until Hermione, not yet wanting to talk about what caused the confusion at the market, smiled and looked at the two of them together.

"You two are so adorable. Honestly Harry, I never in all our years, would have expected to see you and Luna get together," she said with a smile.

Harry just proudly smiled and held Luna's hand. "Yea. It is interesting the way things work out isn't it?"

Luna couldn't help but smile and blush at Harry's response. As the other two continued to talk, Luna observed the surroundings of Hermione's flat. She admired everything from the pictures and paintings to the abundance of books and the really nice furniture. Her focus then went to Hermione. She saw the way Hermione was sitting and how her hand on her stomach. She then took notice to the fact that she was drinking Rooibos Tea. Luna looked at Hermione in awe and cuddled against Harry. She decided to wait for the right moment to ask if her observation was correct. At that same moment, she was brought of her observant state when Harry said something to her.

"What?" she asked airily.

Harry chuckled, "Did you drift off again love?"

She blushed slightly, "Sorry."

"I told Hermione that when it comes to you and I, we are definitive proof that opposites attract," he said with a raise of his eyebrows.

The question did not make much sense to her. She just looked at him and shrugged.  
"I don't believe it has anything to do with opposites or similar's or other such things. I believe we are meant to be with the ones who truly understand, appreciate and accept us for who we are. Nargles, Wracksurts and all."

Harry smiled and gave her a kiss before he put his arm around her and held her closer She smiled and laid her back against his chest. In that moment she felt like the luckiest woman in the world. She never imagined that anyone, especially Harry, would make her feel like the most important person in the world. She began to reflect on her feelings while the conversation continued.

Hermione sat and smiled at the two of them in awe. A moment later she set down her tea before composing herself. "Let's stop stalling and get to the reason we're here now. What was that nonsense about me being in Norway," Hermione stated in her most stern voice.

With that, Harry and Luna explained the events that took place beginning with his break up with Ginny and how she blew up his belongings. Then how they believed Hermione had shown up at the flat shortly after and invited herself along with them. They filled her in on how they left her behind without notice to save Norbert the Ridgetailed Krullick. Luna in particular paid attention to Hermione's reactions despite how intently she was paying attention too. She was trying her hardest to not drift away from the conversation.

Hermione shook her head at several points of the story. Other moments she was in complete disbelief. The moment that amused both Harry and Luna the most was the look of utter disgust when they repeated word for word, some of the things she said that were grammatically incorrect. All three of them were completely confused about everything. They all took a moment to get composed. Hermione took another drink of her tea.

"I can tell you for certain that that was _not_ me. I've been here ever since I left Ron and have not left. I just can not believe it wasn't obvious to you that was not me," she snapped.

"To be fair, other than the way she was talking, it was hard not to believe it was you. She acted just like you," Harry replied.

Feeling an argument coming when Hermione scoffed offended, Luna decided to ask an easily answered question.

"How could someone convincingly pose as Hermione in the first place? And for that long? Even Mimicking Cobbles can't cause hallucinations that last that long."

Harry and Hermione just looked at her unsure of how to respond. More so to the mention of the Mimicking Cobbles. They looked at each other. Hermione shook her head and turned her attention back to Luna.

"Obviously, whoever it was, was using Polyjuice Potion. They also must know me personally to able to put on that convincing enough performance."

"Polyjuice Potion! It had to be. Who would have done that though?" Harry asked.

Luna sat with her usual dreamy look on her face. She started thinking back to the short time they spent with, who they thought, was Hermione. Then her memory went back a little further to when Hermione had shown up. Then she thought about the fact that it was at Harry's old flat and they had mention she showed up sortly after Ginny left. Then it hit her.

"I just realized who it was," Luna blurted out.

Harry and Hermione looked over at her waiting for her to say who she thought it was.

"It was Ginny posing as Hermione. It had to be her using the Polyjuice Potion. It makes the most sense," Luna answered.

"Merlin's beard,"Harry uttered under his breath.

Luna rubbed Harry's shoulders to calm him down when he began to berate himself for not putting it together sooner. When he calmed down, Luna got nervous when she felt his suspicions rise. When he tensed up and looked at Hermione, she grabbed his hand and interlaced her fingers with his. She did not want him to reach for his wand. When he glared at her, she just gave him her dreamy smile again. She couldn't help but to smile even when he looked at her like that.

"How do we know _you're_ not really Ginny under the guise of Polyjuice Potion?" he asked accusingly.

Hermione glared at him offended. "Harry! That is completely ridiculous! I can not believe that you even for a tic, _dare_ accuse me of being that trollop, is the most disgustingly offensive thing you have _ever_ done!"

"Well bloody Hell? How can I be sure right now when Luna, is the _only_ person I have been able to trust?" he asked sounding unsure.

Luna leaned forward to get both of their attention. That moment felt best to reveal her observation from earlier. It was the best way to stop the oncoming fight between the other two. She exhaled and looked at them both.

"Harry, I can assure you that is not the Hermione that was with us in Norway."  
"How so?" he asked with his is tone almost snappy. He grabbed his cup of juice and waited for her answer.

"There's a subtle and beautiful difference between the two."

Hermione blushed a little and chuckled. "And what is that difference that is so obvious?"

Luna looked at her with a smile and bluntly answered, "You're carrying a child."

Harry spit out and slightly choked on his juice. When he stopped coughing, his head snapped to Hermione with his eyes wide in shock and then back to Luna. Hermione's eyes were just as wide. Luna's expression remained the same as always. Airy and spacey.

"What the devil makes you say that?" he asked Luna in shock.

"How the Bloody Hell did you figure that out?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"I saw the way you have been sitting with your hand constantly on your stomach. Also you're drinking Rooibos Tea. Even though it's primarily drank by pregnant muggles, many muggle born witches do as well. your aura also has a special glow about it that keeps Nargles and Wrackspurts away," Luna answered with her smile remaining.

"Well, now that it's out, yes I am pregnant. I'm thirteen weeks along with a girl. I'm rather excited. Though I'm not yet married, we will be soon and just got started on things a little sooner than planned," Hermione replied excitedly.

When Harry apologized for accusing her of being Ginny and Hermione began expressing her excitement about becoming a mother, Luna couldn't help but to get lost in her thoughts once more. This time Luna's thoughts were about how special of an experience Hermione was having. She began to think about the future and how she would one day love to become a mother herself. Even thought about how many children she hoped to have. Then her mind could not help but imagine having her children with Harry. Even though it was too soon in their relationship to think about such things, but she figured it didn't hurt to at least think about it and hope that one day it would happen. As well as imagine what their children would look like.

Then the realization hit her like a stunner spell. But how could such a thing be possible in such a short amount of time. She had never felt this way for anyone other than her parents. Her feeling was reaffirmed when her gray eyes met with his green eyes. The way her heart fluttered. She gave in and admitted to herself. She had in fact, fallen in love with Harry.

She began to smile at the revelation when Harry startled her after he shouted in surprise, "Draco Malfoy?"


	10. Chapter 10

**_"I can not apologize enough for how long it took to get this up. I published a book and that has taken a lot of my time. However I am back in full swing."_**

Luna grabbed Harry's arm so that he'd know he startled her. She felt at ease again when he wrapped his arm around her again after he apologized. She noticed that even Hermione was leaning back in her chair. She laughed when Harry realized realized he shouted and shrunk into the couch. He kissed her her on the cheek and looked away again embarrassed.

"Why were you yelling? And what does Draco Malfoy, have to do with anything Harry?" Luna airily asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You drifted off didn't you?"

She looked away and he gently turned her face back towards him by her chin. He smiled and gave her a kiss. She returned his kiss and gave him her usual, dreamy smile. He smiled back and shook his head. She enjoyed having that affect on him.

"Well she can fill you in," Harry said and gave the floor to Hermione.

Luna gave Hermione her full attention. "Go on."

Hermione chuckled. "Alright. Well, what the fake me, Ginny, told you was true. I was never actually with Percy and indeed used that relationship as an excuse. After we came here to Australia, Percy met the local librarian and I have not seen or heard from him since. As for me. Well, I ran into someone from Hogwarts who had spent a little bit of time as an Auror. Of course we've seen how that has worked out. He was on his final case looking to bring in a witness to an attack after the war. He managed to do it successfully and peacefully. The person he brought in was Draco Malfoy." she gloated.  
"He got Draco to go with him?" Luna asked casually.

"Surprisingly, yes. Despite their feelings towards one another, Draco knew he was there to help him and protect his family," Hermione answered with pride.

Harry looked at her and rubbed her shoulder. "That's what you missed.

Luna nodded and then sat thoughtfully for a moment. She looked up at Hermione and took a second before she spoke.

"So, who is it?" Luna asked with intrigue.

"Good point. I'm a might bit curious about that myself," Harry added.

Hermione smiled. "Neville."

Harry was taken aback. He could not believe what he had just heard. That was not the name he was expecting to hear. Luna was indifferent about it. She smile widely and her eyes beamed with happiness. Playing off of her reaction, Harry calmed down.  
"That's so wonderful. He really is a great person. I'm glad you and him found happiness together," Luna said excitedly.

"I thought he was married to Hannah Abbot? I also remember he liked you Luna. I also recall, he left the Aurors Department some time ago. Why was he even on a case?" Harry asked.

Luna giggled. "Merely a rumor and nothing more. Sure everyone saw it and thought it would work, but it was never going to happen."

"I also should have explained it better. When we reconnected, he was finishing out his final case at the Auror Department before he was able to leave. His divorce had just finalized at that time as well. He said it was a mutual decision because things just didn't work out and they were better off being friends. During that time, we spent some time together and connected. We've been together since then and we are getting married before he begins the new position he was offered," Hermione answered.

"How romantic," Luna beamed.

"What new position?" Harry asked confused.

Suddenly from behind him and Luna came an answer. "I've been appointed the new Herbology professor at Hogwarts."

Both Harry and Luna jumped and turned around to see Neville, stepping out of the floo. They both got off the couch and gave him a hug. They congratulated him on the baby and getting married. Neville was shocked to see them after so long. They explained what brought them there and he gave them a funny look.

"I actually just got back from taking Draco back to his home. I heard him mention that Blaise Zabini had started snogging with Ginny and then picked up some items at two different Apothecaries. That's why they stopped speaking to begin with. Because of Ginny."

"Bloody hell. She's out to do more than get me back. She has to be out to ruin me," Harry replied.

"Do you think she hurt that poor little Ridgetailed Krullick while disguised as me?" Hermione asked horrified.

"I certainly hope not," Luna shouted.

Harry pulled her against himself. "Sadly it makes sense. Blame it on Hermione, knowing I will protect her reputation but distance from her again. Ginny would think that'd get me to go home and hide away while she supported me. We need to bring her down and get her taken in."

"We're not Auror's anymore Harry. How would we do such a thing?" Neville asked.

Harry gave him a strange look. "Come on Harry. That news spread like wildfire. It was in the Daily Prophet the morning after you resigned. For now though, I advise you and Luna go back to Norway, do your thing and I'll be in touch when I think of a way to bring her in. The best thing for you right now is to lay low."

I have another idea," Luna chimed in.

Days later Harry and Luna found themselves back in Norway. Despite everything, they were glad to be back in nature. For those several days, they did not think or talk about the recent events. Just about the creatures they were looking for. The bigger part of Luna was grateful it was just the two of them again. While at the same being disappointed know it was temporary for the time being.

On a couple of occasions she tried to tell him that she had fallen in love with him but either could not find the words or didn't have the courage to tell him. She was afraid it would scare him away or worse, he wouldn't feel the same or be ready to hear that yet. At the same time, the thought occurred, 'How will he know if I don't tell him." The inner turmoil kept her quieter than normal. Harry didn't seem to notice.

What Luna did not know, was that Harry did notice and was having the same internal battle. He had fallen in love with Luna. The moment he knew was when they shared their first kiss on the day Norbert was being released back into the wild. He was also afraid of ruining what he had with her. He also knew that he was dying to tell her. He wanted the moment to be perfect when he professed his love. His biggest issue was that telling anyone, anything important to him was a skill he was not the greatest at.

On this particular day, Harry and Luna had reluctantly separated for the day to cover more ground to see how many more creatures they could document or find the Crumple Horned Snorkacks. They both thought about how they would tell the other how they truly felt. That that day, would be the day. For a while they didn't even remember the reason they were actually back in Norway nor could they They just wanted to get back to each other. Luna decided she would wait until Harry was ready to tell her he felt the same. That way it would be even more meaningful when it would happen. A thought that made her smile broadly.

Once sunset was upon them, they met back up at their camp. Luna had dinner prepared dinner. They ate at first, in silence and enjoyed each others company. Harry's heart raced as he knew the moment was coming. Luna was nervous but felt a sense of peace about everything that had been on her mind. Both of them fearful the other would be scared and everything would be ruined.

Harry then remembered there was something else that needed to be discussed. He figured it would be a good way to calm down by thinking about something else for a bit. When she looked at him again he nodded.

"So tomorrow we head back to where we left Ginny?" he asked.

"Yes. But worry not everything will be fine sweetheart," she answered airily.

"I hope so. I'm ready for this to be over. I just hate that it had to come to this. Having to bring _him_ into this too," he ranted.

Luna walked over and with a smile, kissed him. "It will be fine. No more worrying."

He kissed her back and gave her a grin. She waved her wand to get the tent to set itself up. He looked at his sleeping bag and then back at Luna and shook his head. He came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She held his hands and rested the back of head against his shoulder. After a few minutes, she turned around to face him. They kissed again but he then carefully pulled away before it turned into a snogging. She noticed his face was flushed and that he was noticeably nervous. This concerned her.

"Is everything alright sweetheart?" she asked.

"Well... yea... I mean... mostly," he stammered.

"Just take a moment Harry. Breath," she said comfortingly.

Harry took a deep breath and looked up."I need to tell you something, but I... well I just... I care about you a lot," he stammered again,

She remained staring at him. He began to think she was getting fearful it was something bad. He gathered himself and stepped closer to her. He intently stared into her eyes once more. His heart racing fast he thought it was going to burst out of his chest.

"Luna, I have enjoyed my time being with you. It's been amazing. I have been able to be myself around you and know that _nothing_ is expected of me. This whole experience is the best thing to ever happen to me. Because of you," he told her and took her hands. He smiled when he saw her smile. "I hope this doesn't end poorly but after the first time I kissed you outside that restaurant, I... I realized something. I've been... well... scared to admit it but I _must_ tell you this. That moment is when I knew that... that..." he took a deep breath. "I, LOVE you."

He then stared at her while his face turned pale. His heart raced when her gray eyes lit up with tears welling up in them. He was taken by surprise when she grabbed his face and pressed her lips against hers hard enough that it hurt a little bit. He returned her kiss passionately. When they broke for breath she looked into his green eyes with tears still falling from hers.

"I love you, Harry Potter. I have always loved you," she told him and kissed him again. Time froze for them in that moment. Eventually they stopped kissing and just held each other. They shared one more quick kiss and Harry then sat in front of the fire. Luna stood in front of the tent and smiled at him to get his attention. When he approached, she grabbed him by the belt and pulled him into the tent with her.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry and Luna woke up in each others embrace. As he looked around, Harry realized they were both not only laying in the same sleeping bag, but after taking a good look, they were both still naked. A flood of relief washed over him at the discovery that what had happened the night before was _not_ a dream. He gave her a kiss on the head and sat up. Luna wrapped her arms around him and refused to let him go. He gave her another kiss and whispered that he needed to cook them breakfast. She playfully whimpered in protest and let him get up.

After he got dressed, he stepped out of the tent and started the fire with his wand. Before long, Luna exited the tent. She was walking slow, stiff and gingerly with a smile on her face. She slowly sat down next to him with a slight discomfort that made his smile grow. She returned his smile with a giggle and raise of her eyebrows. He served up breakfast a little bit after.

When they were cleaning their dishes after breakfast, Luna let out a sigh. She looked at Harry nervously before she spoke.

"How much longer before we leave to end all of this?" she asked airily.

Harry checked the time, "We need to head out in twenty minutes." He hesitated and then asked his question. "Are you sure this is the best way to go about this? Does the thought not hurt?"

Luna cupped his cheek and kissed him. "Just remember, I love you and I'm only doing this to protect all of us."

Harry sighed. "I know why you're doing it. But it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt me even if it isn't true," he said with his fears loud and clear in his tone.  
Luna walked up and his forehead against her stomach. "Please do not allow one more fear cloud your head with the Wrackspurts." She looked down at him and lifted his gaze to meet hers. "I love you Harry."

They shared a short snogging before packing up their campsite. Reluctantly, they went separate ways after Luna sent an owl. Harry Went on to meet with Neville at their designated meeting spot. He hoped that it the upcoming events wouldn't take too long. More so that everything would go right.

Within two hours, Luna had set up camp at the location in Norway where her and Harry had made camp after they had arrived there. While she was eating her lunch, she heard footsteps approaching. She held her wand and turned around to see the recipient of her owl. It was after the requested time but Luna didn't seem to mind. She stood up to greet them.

"Hello Ginny. I am glad you came."

Ginny hugged Luna tight. "Luna, I am so sorry about what happened at my flat. I didn't mean any of those awful things I said."

"It's alright Ginny. I'm just glad you're here."

"What happened? Your letter was quit vague Luna."

Luna sighed and put her head against her hands. "Things were going great with me and Harry. Until we ran into Hermione. Then he changed and acted like I didn't matter any more. He became controlling and demanding. I can't believe I ever had feelings for him. How did you live with him for as long as you did?"

Ginny chuckled. "That's how Harry gets when he's conflicted. He must regret leaving me and for boggling your emotions. What a prat he is for making you think he cared about you like that."

Luna tried her best to hide how horribly Ginny's words stung her. Ginny spoke with a confidence that could make most people believe that her statements were true. However, Luna had the uncanny ability to know a lie when she heard one. Especially after what happened to her at Malfoy Manner when she heard the Death Eaters make up cover stories.

"So what do you propose we do Luna?" Ginny asked vindictively.

Luna was taken aback. "I don't seek revenge Ginny. Just comfort from a friend. One who was kind enough to forgive me after believing I betrayed their trust."

Ginny placed a hand on Luna's shoulder. "I'm glad to be with a friend who will do the same."

Luna cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?" she asked airily.

Ginny winced. "Promise you won't tell anyone."

Luna grinned. "I tell on no one. They tell on themselves."

Ginny hesitated. "Okay. I couldn't handle Harry leaving me. I found a way that I could get him to come home. It hasn't quite worked yet to get him home but it stopped it from further hurting you."

"How did you do that Ginny?"

"We'll get back to that. The more important question right now, will you be alright with me getting Harry back and picking up where we left off?"

Luna felt a new and slightly scary sensation. She wanted to attack Ginny to make her stop saying those horrible things. Trying to keep her calm, Luna set her wand under her chair and out of reach. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She thought about what had been making her happiest. She almost instantly calmed down when she thought about the previous night with Harry. She spaced out while Ginny continued to babble on about her plans with Harry after she was to win him back.

As usual, she brought out of her thoughts when Ginny got her attention.

"Hhhmmm?" she muttered

Ginny shook her head. "I said, I know how emotionally damaging a situation like this is and if you need anything to help you get through this, I can help you get it."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked confused.

Ginny grinned. "There's potions you can take to help you get through and sometimes forget about it. I have ways of getting them for you. Whether it's through a connection or a place darker than Knockturn Alley. I can make it happen if you need it."

"You mean the Wizarding Black Market?" Luna asked taken aback.

"It's not a big deal if you don't say anything too loudly Luna," Ginny said quietly.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I just wasn't expecting to hear that," Luna replied.

Ginny smiled. "It's alright. Offer is always on the table."

Luna waited a moment. "Perhaps. You know Ginny, sometimes I wish I could be someone else. Even if for just a few tics."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Trust me, Polyjuice Potion is plentiful on that market. Even cheaper if you have apothecary items to trade."

"How do you know all of that for certain?" Luna asked inquisitively.

Ginny looked around and whispered, "Because I recently had to do that to get some."

Luna looked in the direction Harry and Neville were. She saw the Retractable Ear and the line to it leading their direction. She grinned in that moment and looked back at Ginny. Once again, Ginny was still talking and Luna had no clue what she was saying. She just smiled and nodded. When Ginny stopped talking, Luna capitalized.

"So they have something that can get rid of Nargles and Wrackspurts?"

Ginny looked away with her eyes, "Er... more than likely."

Luna sighed and stood up. "I remember when we were friends in Hogwarts. You aren't the same person you were then. Where you end up from here was because of the choices you made. As much as I want to, I can not take pity on you."

Luna walked away just as the rustling of leaves was heard. Ginny turned around and saw Harry, Neville and two Auror's she didn't know, coming towards her with their wands drawn. Not knowing that Harry had been deputized to help apprehend her. She froze in place with her eyes wide opened in shock. Ginny could not believe she had been set up. Especially by her former friend.

Harry shouted at her, "Ginny, you are to brought before the Wizengamot for buying and selling from the Wizarding Black Market and impersonating an employee of the Ministry Off Magic under the guise of illegally obtained Polyjuice Potion!"

Ginny glared at him as two more Aurors came from behind her. Her glare turned into a smile as she looked around. Harry saw Neville stop dead in his tracks and this time, his eyes went wide. Harry realized what stopped Neville. Ginny was staring Harry in the eye and before he could react, she lifted her arm to her right arm to her side without looking away from him. Her wand was in her hand and pointed at Luna.

She smiled and uttered, "Avada Kadavera."


	12. Chapter 12

Luna stood with here eyes wide and frozen in fear. Her former friend was now pointing a wand at her with a malicious smile. She wanted to move or disapparate or, well... anything in that moment. The fear she felt, wouldn't allow her to do so. The only other time she had felt a fear almost as bad was when she was a prisoner in Malfoy Manner. Even though, this fear was worse.

Luna let out a yelp when she heard Ginny say the words she hoped would never again be uttered at her, "Avada Kadavera." As time slowed down and the tip of Ginny's wand glowed green, she heard two other spells cast in both directions of her. One was, " _Expelliarmus_!" The other was, " _Stupify_!" Just as Ginny's wand flew out of her hand and the green energy of the curse flew another direction, Luna's was still looking on when a red spell hit Ginny in the face and sent her back a foot and to the ground. She began to breath heavily as Harry ran up to her and held her face in his hands.

"Luna! Luna, look at me. Look at me. You're alright love," Harry told her to get her to focus on something else.

It took her a couple of minutes to calm down once her focus was on Harry. When she was calm enough, she kissed Harry and looked at Ginny's unconscious body and sighed. She then looked the direction the green curse went and saw a tree that was black and dead. She then looked back at Harry with a confused look. Harry cocked his head to the side.

"What's wrong my love?" Harry asked.

She looked around again. "Who disarmed her?"

Harry looked away and exhaled. "Please don't be mad. He was at the Ministry after testifying in a case and requested to be deputized to help us. He said it was the closest he could get to make peace with himself and for something horrible he had done. And he couldn't pass up the opportunity to bring down a Weasley."

Luna tilted her head and Harry sighed and motioned to his right. Luna stood in surprise and gripped Harry's arm tightly when the wizard was that had saved her life stepped forward. She could not believe that it was a the wizard from school whom she spent the last several years fearing and scorning. That wizard was, Draco Malfoy. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her calm. Luna noticed something different about Draco.

She looked at Draco in disbelief but gave him a chance to say something or explain himself. Draco looked Luna in the eye and gave her a slight bow with his wand in hand, pressed against his chest. He looked at her again, this time sorrowfully and bowed his head. Luna looked back at Draco with a look of understanding and bowed her head in return. Draco looked over at Harry with a knd of smile he never had before and Apparated. Luna would never have to explain the silent conversation as Harry already knew what it was they were saying.

Neville approached while he kept looking at Luna and to where Draco was before he looked at Harry and nodded his head in the direction Draco was standing. Harry chuckled.

"Draco came with us and saved Luna's life just now. That exchange with so few motions said more than words could," he explained.

"What did they say?" Neville asked.

"Luna forgave him Neville," he replied. Putting as simply as possible.

Neville's eyes widened as he looked over again and whispered, "What".  
Luna smiled while she turned to them. "That's right. I forgive him. I know the memories I have from that awful experience may always linger like Wrackspurts. Draco doing what he did today though, it proves that he, unlike those other Death Eaters, felt remorse and wanted to make amends for it. It would be wrong to not forgive him."

Harry's smile widened. "That is one of many reasons why I have fallen in love with you. The way you can see things in any perspective."

Luna smiled her usual dreamy smile. She then looked at Giny's unconscious body.

"What happens to Ginny from here?" Luna asked.

"From here," Harry began, "She's going to be taken to the Auror's Department, questioned under Veritaserum and sent to Azkaban until she faces the Wizengamot. They'll decide her sentence there. There's enough witnesses here as to what happened that I doubt we'll need to testify."

Ginny was then petrified and taken away with the Aurors. Before they left, they asked Harry and Neville if they would return and were promptly turned down by both men. Neville Apparated back to Hermione shortly after and promised to keep them informed of the due date for their girl. When everyone else left, Harry and Luna wondered around and silently enjoyed each others company now that the stress of being stalked by Ginny was gone. Eventually they found a spot they found suitable to set up camp.

Harry admired Luna as she set down and unpacked her stuff. She seemed as if the ordeal from earlier had happened either ages ago or not at all. A skill he couldn't wait to learn himself. Something he knew, there would be plenty of time to learn. He never wanted to leave her side again. Though the quirks of hers he didn't know about would take some getting used to.

Luna walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. Resting her head on his chest. She was tense at first after almost losing her life. Yet feeling him embrace her, made it all go away. She hoped it would last. She then looked up at him with a smile as her gray eyes met his green eyes and made her body tingle.

"So what happens from here Harry?" she asked.

He smiled and pulled her closer with his gaze never leaving hers. "We take it one day at a time Luna. This started out as me finding a new path. But now, you and I have began the journey down a new path. The possibilities will be endless. As long as we remain on the journey... together."

He then kissed her deeply before she gently pulled back and looked into his eyes one more time and said, "Yes Harry Potter, I will marry you."

Harry let out a laugh and said, "Then that'll be the next stop on our path," before he kissed her again. Both of them ready to face what may come.

 _ **Thank you all for reading and enjoying this. More so for your patience in the not so regular update schedule. I ave enjoyed writing this story as it was my first time shipping Harry and Luna. Just keep up with me as there is always the possibility of another ;-) Feel free to message me if you would like or if you have request or are looking for help with a story.**_

 _ **I remain your most loyal and humble servant**_

 _ **-The Grand Disciple**_


End file.
